


Frosting

by 88dragons



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Abuse of said frosting, But with sex, Frosting, Happy Birthday!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88dragons/pseuds/88dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In answer to this prompt on Hobbitkink: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=19194348#t19194348</p><p>Lee/Richard, birthday celebrations<br/>(Anonymous)</p><p>2013-08-21 09:06 pm (UTC) </p><p>Richard's birthday is coming up soon and afaik both Lee and Richard are in London right now. So give me some sweet birthday cuteness, like Lee leaving a little cupcake with a candle in it for Richard before he leaves in the morning, sending him adorable texts all day, making him a gourmet dinner...</p><p>(and of course obligatory smoking hot birthday sex that may or may not involve licking cupcake icing off each other)</p><p>I hope this is what you were looking for!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is past Richard's birthday, but I was not sure about writing a RPF for the first time. 
> 
> Thanks very much to BeTheLightInMe, who is writing My Lord, (http://archiveofourown.org/works/798900/comments/4387249) an awesome fic, for encouraging me to do this.  
> And for agreeing that there NEEDS TO BE MORE OF THESE TWO!!

Richard was on his way to his parent’s house for breakfast. It was his birthday, and he was in London, and his parents were really looking forward to it. He loved his parents, truly, and while breakfast with them would be great, he really wished he was spending his birthday with Lee. He wished that the first thing he had seen this morning had been Lee’s beautiful smile and gorgeous green eyes. He longed for the first taste of the day to be Lee’s lips. He yearned to feel his skin, soft and warm, against his, his breath on his ear, his teeth gentling grazing his collarbone, his hands –

Okay, if he didn’t stop this train of thought right now, he was either going to have to pull over somewhere private, or he was going to have a wreck. Sighing, he concentrated on the road ahead of him and forced all thoughts of Lee out of his mind.

Not two miles from his parent’s house, his cell phone indicated he had a text message. His phone was in his pocket so he could not see who the text was from, but his hands started shaking just slightly. He knew in his heart it was from Lee. Lee who was in America taking care of the final touches on a movie deal. Lee who was not here with him, on his birthday. 

As soon as pulled up to his parent’s house and shut off the motor, he pulled his cell out and checked the message. Sure enough, it had been from Lee. It simply said: “What do you want for your birthday?” Richard did not have to hesitate for a second. He answered back: “YOU!”

Breakfast was nice, and it was great to sit down and talk with his parents. He had spent so much time in New Zealand and doing promotions and everything else that had to do with the movie, that he didn’t have much time to talk with them except on the phone.

While his mother cleaned the dishes, and his father went into the other room for a moment, Richard was altered once again of an incoming message. Quickly, he got his phone, and sure enough, it was Lee again.

“I was wishing that I was there so I could make you a cake. But then I thought to hell with the cake, and I’d just bring the frosting.”

Richard suddenly had an image of Lee, wearing nothing but frosting, at least on certain parts of him, and Richard closed his eyes, both aggravated and pleased at the same time. He simply texted back: “Cheeky bastard!”

On his way back to his car, he got another text message. This one was just a picture – a picture of an unfrosted, undecorated cake. Then his phone beeped again and the text read: “I ran out of frosting before I could decorate the cake.”

Richard froze mid-step. Quickly, he sent back: “Where are you?”

“What is your address?” was Lee’s response. Richard answered. A minute later: “Good cause it would be awkward otherwise.”

Richard got into his car and started the engine as fast as he could. He managed to not squeal the tires as he started back to his apartment. Not two minutes later, he got another message. This one he did read as he drove, keeping his eyes darting up to make sure the road was still empty, save for him. 

The text read: “You had better hurry. The icing is melting. BTW, do you think melted chocolate frosting would make a good lube?”

Richard’s answer: “We’re damn sure gonna find out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Richard closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it, and then stood still right there, listening closely.

“Rich! Babe! That had better be you!” Lee yelled from inside the apartment. Richard knew he was in the bedroom.

“How long have you been here?” Richard asked, yelling back as he made his way to where Lee was.

“I watched you leave this morning and then used the key you gave me. It took you longer than I thought it would, so could ya hurry the fuck up?” 

Richard was grinning from ear to ear, laughing, but when he turned into the bedroom, he stopped, and just leaned against the door frame. Mostly because he had to admire the vision that was before and also because he was suddenly weak all over.

There Lee was, right in the middle of the bed, naked except for the still-rather-thick-in-spite-of-melting frosting which was spread decadently over certain parts of his anatomy.

“This didn’t work out quite the way I had planned,” Lee said with a sigh. “I would have gone and washed it off, but this is butter crème. I was afraid for the carpet. And I owe you a new bedspread.”

Richard shook his head, chuckling. He made his way across the room, but one knee on the bed, and leaned over, kissing his adorable boyfriend with all the love he possessed for the other man. Lee returned the kiss wholeheartedly, and it was only their need for air that forced them apart.

“I think the best course of action is to start over,” Lee said, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Let me get his washed off and then I will frost the cake and then what is left we will use when we try again later.”

“Just how much of it did you buy?” Richard asked. There was a container of frosting on the bedside table, more than half empty.

“Two of them. The nice lady at the bakery had just made whipped it up for her cupcakes and she was nice enough to sell me some,” Lee answered as he hopped up and made a dash for the bathroom. Richard inspected where he had been sitting on the bedclothes: they were salvageable. Richard chuckled once again to himself. 

“You used this much of this one?” Richard picked up the container, taking it into the kitchen.

“No,” Lee admitted and his voice was rather sheepish. “I got hungry while I was waiting for you.”  
Richard was making tea when Lee entered the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans, his skin sparkling with drops of water, his hair darker than normal because it was still wet. His smile, as usual, was contagious. 

He cornered Richard against the counter. “Happy Birthday!” He then proceeded to kiss him crazy, which, Richard had to admit, was not hard to do in Lee’s case, but the American obviously believed in going above and beyond just to make sure.

“It is now,” Richard breathed when Lee allowed him to. “How long have you had this planned?”

“Since I found out I had to go to America and might miss it,” Lee answered, wrapping his arms around Richard’s neck, pulling their bodies as close as was possible – at the moment, at least – his lips brushing over the older man’s eyes, nose, cheeks, and brow. Having someone so close to your own height was a blessing. “I knew I had to do whatever it took to get here so we could be together today. I would have told you so we could have made plans, but I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to pull it off.”

“There is still plenty of time to make plans,” Richard stated with a gleam in his blue eyes. “It is still early.”

Lee leaned back from him a little, his eyes narrowed in mock suspicion. “And what kind of plans would be making?”

“The close-the-blinds and bolt-the-door kind, along with some throw-the-phones-in-a-drawer-so-we-can’t-hear-them and most definitely clothing-optional.”

“I love the way you think,” Lee said, brushing his lips against Richard’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going along a little longer than I had wanted it to. I am sorry. I promise the sugary-sweet sexy chapter will be the next one. I will get it written tonight. I don't why I can't just write something short and sweet.
> 
> Hope you like it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I am really happy with this. I rewrote it three times.

As Richard watched Lee’s back arch, his fingers dig into the sheets, his head bent back, exposing the long column of his throat, he realized that this was the best birthday he had ever had.

He pushed the younger man’s thighs just a little more farther apart, and just a tad bit more up so he could lean over and lick the chocolate butter crème frosting off a peaked nipple, causing Lee to moan and arch his back a fraction more. 

And much better than any cake he had ever had.

The minute they had made their way to the bedroom, after an amazing make out session against the fridge, and Lee had literally shimmied out of the jeans he had been wearing, Richard had said to hell with the bedclothes, retrieved the last container of frosting, and proceeded to do exactly what Lee had intended it to be used for.

The only problem was that Lee had put it in the fridge to keep it from melting, so the first bit that Richard had put on the younger man’s naked skin had made Lee squeal and almost jump up off the bed in some attempt to escape it. But Richard had managed to hold him down.

“Don’t you dare even think about putting that cold frosting on my dick,” Lee had stated sternly. Richard ignored him and did just that. Which made Lee practically scream, arch, and squirm like he was being tortured. Richard thought that was funny until he remembered that he had neighbors and he did not want the police to show up at his door and demand to know what was going on. That would not look good.

He put a hand over Lee’s mouth, bracing the other arm against his ribs to keep him still. The American was looking at him like he could strangle him, especially when Richard could not seem to stop laughing.

“I’m sorry,” Richard said earnestly. “Let me make it better.”

And he did. He took a great amount of time licking and sucking the frosting off, as slowly as he possibly could, and Lee’s fingers dug into his hair, nails scratching his scalp. 

Once every single last bit of chocolate was gone, Richard released Lee and sat back. 

“At least wait until it is at room temperature next time,” Lee scolded with a grin. He was still as hard as he could be, his cock throbbing up against his abdomen, but he was not about to complain. After all, this was Richard’s birthday and if he wanted to take his time, Lee was not about to deny him that.

Richard began to rub that space, the stretch of skin behind Lee’s scrotum, causing Lee to lay back with a moan, and arch off of the bed. “I don’t think the frosting is going to make a good lube,” he stated, enthralled with watching his partner. “And you taste amazingly delicious enough without the frosting.”

Lee moaned again, and then mumbled something Richard could not understand. Richard let his hand slide up, gently squeezing the younger man’s balls, before tracing a finger along the vein running the length of his cock, on up to tease the slit at the top of the deep red head, precum abundantly coating his finger. 

“You know, the first time I saw you, I knew you were going to alter me, make me rethink everything I thought I was so sure of myself.” As he talked, he gathered the precum onto his fingers in generous proportions. “I just knew it. And this little voice kept telling me to stay away, but didn’t sound too convincing.” Once he was satisfied that his fingers were adequately coated, his trailed his fingers back down until he found the puckered skin, and quickly pushed one finger in.

“Oh, fuck,” Lee groaned and Richard was sure his back was going to snap in two if he didn’t stop arching like he was. “Fuck! I thought – oh hell – I thought I would never have chance with you.” His voice was strained with need and want. “But I wanted – I wanted you so-so-sssooo bad. Never felt – Fuck!”

Another finger was added, stretching the muscle gently. There was a pool of precum mixing with a small amount of frosting left on Lee’s abdomen that Richard could not help but bend over and lick off. The muscles in Lee’s abdomen spasmed violently at the sensation. He had always been ticklish there. 

The third finger and Lee was so far gone he did not even feel it. He was ready – more than ready. He had enough of his wits left to grab the lube off the side table, and sit up, and even managed to a good amount in his hand before tossing the bottle onto the floor. He wrapped his hand around the older man’s cock, his body folded in what looked like a bit of an uncomfortable position. Richard groaned, closing his eyes, and letting his head fall back. With practiced ease, he found the bundle of nerves and stroked it, and Lee’s hand stilled and tightened on his hardness, and Richard bit back a yelp.

“Hurry up already, and fuck me, you bastard,” Lee cursed at him. Deciding they had both been tortured enough, Richard pushed Lee back flat on the bed, pulled his fingers free, and gripped the cheeks of his ass, pulling him forward. Lee braced one foot against a shoulder while the other stretched out, bent at the knee. The older man took his erection and guided the head into the stretched entrance, and without any further hesitation, pushed all the way in, until his hips cradled Lee’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Richard swore, and not for the first time, he wondered how no matter how many times they had done this, Lee still felt exactly like he had the first time, soft velvet heat stretched around his hardness like he had been made just for Richard.

Lee’s one leg hooked over his shoulder, while the other one swung around his hip, the heel digging into the small of Richard’s back, urging him to move already. Richard complied and began thrusting, alternating between pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, and just grinding as hard as he could against Lee’s prostate.

Lee was a noisy thing when he was getting fucked. That had been the main problem when they had been in the trailer lot at Stone Studios. The trailers were small, thin walled, and spaced so close together, that they had had to be so careful so no one would hear them. Richard could keep the noises he made in check (didn’t like to but he managed), but Lee he had practically had to gag. Lee buried his face in the pillow, bit himself, bit Richard, but still Richard knew the younger man had been heard. He was just glad that no one let on and did not tease them about it.

Here, however, they could get away with a little bit more. Lee had begun a mantra of Richard’s name, accompanied with pants, several curse words, what sounded like a prayer, and loud moans. Lee brought his hand up to his mouth, but instead of using it to cover his mouth; he sank his teeth into the soft flesh below his thumb. 

Richard could feel the tingle in his lower spine, his balls drawing up, and knew he was close. He also knew that Lee was also, so he sped up, paying extra attention to Lee’s prostate. Lee’s legs tightened around him, meeting his thrusts haphazardly, and once again arched nearly in half before coming all over his stomach without his cock even being touched, biting harder into his hand as he did so.

One, two, three and then Richard was done for, the tightness and heat drawing his orgasm out of him, emptying himself into his partner. He continued to thrust a moment more as Lee’s legs released him, and then he practically fell forward, energy drained. He managed to pull out and flop boneless next to the younger man.

“Next year,” Lee huffed between pants. “I will forget the frosting and just wear a bow.”

Richard barely had any energy to laugh, but he gave a breathless chuckle and entwined the fingers of his left hand with Lee’s right. “Maybe next year, we can look forward to being someplace without other people around.” The words were spoken a little hesitantly, but he hoped his anxiousness was covered by his body’s recovery to normal.

Lee squeezed his hand with his, rolling onto his side, and laying his check against Richard’s shoulder. “That sounds wonderful,” he said, snuggling close in spite of the fact that they were both sweaty, and neither one of them seemed to care enough to bother at the moment to clean themselves up. “Happy birthday, Rich. I love you.”

Richard smiled wide, snaking his arm around Lee and pulling him closer, kissing his sweaty mop of hair. “Thank you and I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write more of this pairing. I adore them. Let mem know what you think, and if there are any suggestions for another story you may have, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second part. Sorry to be a tease. It will be up by tomorrow night. Promise.


End file.
